Makosians
The Makosians are a scattered people, with enclaves of them found as far west as Ran and as far east as Ardania. Some scholars believe them to precede many of the existing nations as some sort of indigenous peoples, though those who look down upon them as inferiors deny this claim vehemently. Etymology The term Makosian is believed to result from the Razakkian portmanteau maekōsi, meaning roughly "sea-peasants." However, this may be only an urban legend. History Write the second section of your page here. Biology The main defining feature of the Makosians are their pale skin and hair, as well as unusually colored eyes for the region, ranging from blue or green to gold. They usually have a delicate facial struture. Spirituality Their main worship is of a storm god, Kaitan, often named by the moniker "Makosian" for his identification with these people. In most trade ports visited by Makosians, they will construct a simple shrine to their deity; it usually consists of a circular building with a dome-shaped roof and a rectangular pool of clear water in front. If it is a permanent enough structure to have its own monk, he will have a small building on the grounds with a vegetable plot. Nearby you will usually find street vendors selling unsanctioned charms. Gender/Family Social Structure Culture The Makosians possess a close-knit culture based much upon family ties, often living and traveling in large extended families. They greatly value honor and promises, something which has led trusting Makosians to doom in the past against trickier enemies. Due to a history of oppression, Makosians are wary of outsiders and quite xenophobic. In communities they settle in, they often wall themselves off in their own compounds, with the most famous example being the Makosian Quarter in the city of Ostpor. Several small walled towns exist on the fringes of larger nations in the area, but due to the relative ease of raising popular opinion against a xenophobic, migratory, taciturn people, these are often sacked by neighboring warlords. Economics The Makosians are also a seafaring people, roaming on vast refugee fleets. The main reason given for their survival in the turbulent regions around the Reacher's Deep is their primary deity, one who has been shown to favor mariners, Makosians, and the combination of the two. They often travel to find work, arriving to help with the fishing harvest or in search of a land to settle. No commercially-minded ruler persecutes these people; for in the long monsoon season, Makosian junks are the only traders near-guaranteed to make the long crossing to other lands or to return with cargo. Government The Makosians are ruled mostly by their own familial bonds. If a particularly large settlement grows to the point of quite a few families, usually the leader of the most influential family commands, with the other family heads as advisors. A notable exception is the case of House Hyacia, located in the ancient city of Zersad. Source The Makosian Peoples by /u/quintus_duke Category:Civilizations